beyblademyworldfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Pegasus' Dagboek: deel 8
Lief dagboek, ik lig in het ziekenhuis. Ik viel gisteravond flauw, nadat mijn vrienden mij en Tsubasa gered hadden uit het Dark Nebula hoofdkwartier, wat volgens Tsubasa tegenwoordig "DNA" heet. Er is iets gebeurt met Gingka. Ik weet het zeker. Ik kan het voelen. Ik voel me ziek, maar de dokter kon niets vinden. Voor de zekerheid heeft hij me een nachtje in het zuikenhuis laten blijven. Kyoya bleef bij me. Hij ligt hier in een stoel naast mijn bed te slapen. Tsubasa probeert uit te vinden wat er met Gingka is gebeurt. Hij komt zo, om me te vertellen wat hij gevonden heeft. Ik mag vanmiddag weer weg, als alles dan goed gaat. Ik moet van de dokter stoppen met schrijven en gaan slapen. Tot straks, Elina. Ik kan niet in slaap vallen. Ik vraag me steeds af of Tsubasa al iets gevonden heeft. Ik schiet overeind. plotsing stormt hij mijn kamer binnen, met zo'n kabaal dat Kyoya er wakker van schrikt. "kan het niet iets zachter?!" Zegt hij kwaad. Tsubasa negeert hem." Elina, ik heb nieuws. Ik weet alleen niet zeker of je het wil horen. Het is geen leuk nieuws." "vertel." Tsubasa zucht. " ik dacht al dat je dat zou zeggen. Elina... Gingka heeft een ongeluk gehad. Hij ligt in het ziekenhuis." ik knik. Ik had zoiets al verwacht. "Is alles goed met hem?" Vraag ik bezorgt. Tsubasa knikt. "Ik heb contact opgenomen met het ziekenhuis waar hij ligt. Hij belt je straks. Rust maar even uit." Tsubasa trekt Kyoya mee de kamer uit. Ik lig naar het plafond te staren. de tijd tikt langzaam voorbij. Opeens klinkt er een telefoongeluid. "oproep voor videogesprek van Gingka." Staat er. Ik neem op. "Gingka! Wat ben ik blij jou te zien! Hoe gaat het?" "het gaat. Maar ik heb slecht nieuws. Ik moet voorlopig in het ziekenhuis blijven. Ik kan niet op tijd zijn voor de start van gevechts bladers. Maar IK zorg ervoor dat ik er ben bij de finale, belooft!" ik knik. " mooi. Weet je trouwens wie er meedoet?" Gingka knikt. "Ik heb het gehoord. Zyro. Dat heeft ie toch maar weer mooi voor elkaar gekregen." " Inderdaad. Dat was niet wat ik verwachtte toen je hem die Bey gaf. Hij leek toen zo zwak en klein. Hij is ongelofelijk in kracht gegroeid. Benkei heeft hem getraind" "weet je aan wie hij me doet denken?" ik knik. "Kenta, toen we net in de stad waren. En hij is uitgegroeid tot een legendarische blader. Dus wie weet. En hij is volgens mij nog steeds goed." "Hij gebruikt toch nog steeds Flash Saggitario?" ik knik. " hij is een van de weinigen die al 7 jaar dezelfde Bey gebruikt." "Tsubasa gebruikt al meer dan twintig jaar dezelfde Bey." "dat is waar." zo praten we nog even verder. "Hé, Elina, ik moet zo stoppen en gaan slapen, maar ik bel je later nog, oké?" "oké. Doei!" "Doei!" Even later komt de dokter me vertellen dat ik mag gaan. Nu ik met Gingka gepraat heb voel ik me veel beter. Zeker nu ik weet dat alles weer goed komt. ja, ik weet het zeker. Alles komt goed... Categorie:Pegasus' Dagboek Categorie:Izumi2001